Containers of the character referred to, which are shatterproof and of light weight, are highly useful for the storage of substances such as medications under sterile conditions. However, once the container wall is ruptured to permit a partial extraction of its contents, e.g. for administration to a patient via a syringe, such sterility is difficult to maintain.